


The Harem of Wolves

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU central, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Vesemir, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, Touch-Starved, Witcher Switcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: As Jaskier reaches adulthood and finishes his time at Oxenfurt, he receives an unexpected letter that sets a slightly different than expected future in motion.A prophecy forewarned the witchers of the destruction of the schools, it also told them how to avoid it. That was fifty years ago, now they are at the end of that prophecy, where a wedding between the Witcher Realm and the Nobility of the North must occur, none of them knew what to expect when it was time to meet the noble that was chosen.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Rennes/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 210
Collections: BIKM Secret Santa Event 2020





	1. Letters from Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirteenthesiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenthesiac/gifts).



> This is for Kylo Rae on the BLKM discord server for the winter gift exchange, I hope you enjoy as it unfolds, apologies it took so long, as the last few months had a lot of Murphy's Law going on, hopefully I shall get it done sooner than later now that it's a new year. Will update each monday for the next month at least, hopefully will have it done so i will know how many more Mondays after that. 
> 
> To those who read my other stuff as well: it's not forgotten, life just doesn't like me sometimes. I shall get more done! *shakes fist at the air*

Jaskier’s POV

His fingers tremble as he opens the sealed envelope and pulls the thick paper out. It isn’t the normal paper used for exchanges between him and his family. This is the paper used when there is official news that he needs to pay close attention to. 

> Julian Alfred Pankratz  
> Heir Viscount de Lettenhove  
> Student of the Seven Liberal Arts  
> Bard and Gardener
> 
> Countess Pankratz, and her consorts Viscount Jakub and Viscount Stainslav, will be attending your graduation as a Master of the Seven Liberal Arts. After which you will be informed of your future spouses for the harem to select from. 
> 
> Be available the day following your graduation to begin the process. 
> 
> Viscountess Tara Victori Pankratz  
> Consort of Alfreda Gemini Pankratz  
> Countess de Lettenhove
> 
> (PS. Great job kitten!)

That’s not nearly as bad of news as he expected. His mum isn’t demanding he come home, or even to marry immediately. She’s coming to his graduation and bringing two of her consorts with her, his dad and his favorite second father. Hopefully even though Mama Tara isn’t listed in the traveling, he hopes she’ll still be there too. 

Only, that means he definitely needs to get his things packed up and ready to go. Cause even if he isn’t immediately marrying, he wants to start traveling to get his experience as a bard, and if his time right after graduation is going to be full of official paperwork and what not, well. 

The days leading up to his graduation are a flurry of activity. Most of his time is spent in the library. There were entire sections he’s wanted to go through but hasn’t had the time, and now he still isn’t going to have the time, not if he wants to get some traveling done before whenever the expected first marriage will begin. 

Unless of course his first marriage will be immediately. He’d really rather not, but as it is a selection for future spouses, he doesn’t think that will be a problem. Selection can take weeks to months, rarely longer, then comes the contract writing, which is also time consuming, and really doesn’t require him around for it. Particularly as his mum has his list of requirements, and has promised to keep them. 

The day before graduation he gets five more letters. Only one is official. The other four are from his parents as family instead. 

The official letter is actually from his uncle, rather than his parents. 

> Julian Alfred Pankratz  
> Heir Viscount de Lettenhove  
> Student of the Seven Liberal Arts
> 
> I write to inform you that it is your duty to carry the family burden and select at least one Witcher from the upcoming selection. As you may recall, a contract was made with the Witcher’s Realm, it has not yet been fulfilled. This is the last year that it may be without legal consequences. 
> 
> The contract specifies that you must pick at least one Witcher and spend at least one year in every three with your Witcher spouse. In exchange, they will keep the monsters out of all family properties and lands. It is your duty to ensure the safety of not only your people by doing this, but also your family. 
> 
> You will do your duty for our family and your people immediately.
> 
> Herbert Emil Wolek  
> Viscount de Vanstraeten  
> Solicitor of the Countess de Lettenhove 

Fucking seriously? How is picking a Witcher, a race with a nice and long life span as long as outside forces don’t interfere, a burden? He doesn’t have to worry about whether there will be any illnesses, familial, social, or from work. A Witcher would be good with his traveling, they might even travel with him! 

Oh, hey, that’s actually a boon. A spouse or potential spouse for the harem that can physically protect themselves, not get sick, and will maybe travel with him? A Witcher is a _perfect_ choice for a spouse for him! 

Uncle Herbert can go suck a spoiled lemon.

He tosses that letter aside, grabbing the one from his mum next. 

> Jules
> 
> I’m so proud of you! You will be a true honor to our family and I was right to pick you as my heir. I look forward to seeing you graduate and then sharing all the news on your harem choices. I’m sure by now my stuffy half-brother has tried to scare you, but I promise _all_ of it is good. We’ll be there the day before graduation, and staying until the end of the season. Aria wants to spend some time “going between the best library I can get into and the funnest shopping district!”. You can imagine I’ve done a lot of eye rolling. 
> 
> The house is being cleaned and prepared by the staff so we can move in for the time being. They’re awesome for doing it on such short notice without complaint. Though I’m sure that the fact the staff will get a paid two week vacation helps! Hopefully you get this _before_ we arrive so you aren’t surprised too much. 
> 
> With all my love,   
> Mum Ali

He’s certain he’s grinning by the way his cheeks start to hurt by the end of the letter. His entire family will be here for graduation. The house is in a small village situated between Novigrad and Oxenfurt, roughly two hours from either, depending on which direction on the main road one takes. 

As he reaches for the next one, his brain stalls, out on the day they will be here. The day before graduation. Today in other words. _Today._

Well shit! 

Dropping the letters, he scrambles to grab a quill, ink, and paper to write out a quick note to the events director. If the entire family would be in attendance, which it sounded like they would be since mum was relocating them to their Redania home, rather than their main family seat in Temeria, then he best make sure there is room for them. 

It takes a few tries to get it worded just right, and then asks the first messenger he recognizes to deliver it as fast as possible, with a generous tip for their time. 

With that done, he grabs the letters and collapses on his chair by the currently cold fireplace. 

The next one he opens is from his dad, it ends up being the shortest. Simply a quick note, not really shocking, his dad hardly ever likes writing. 

> Jules  
> Congrats on your masters! I think you’re gonna _love_ the Choosing!  
> Dad

The one from his father is only a slightly bit longer, though it looks like his medication to control the shaking is either not working again, or has been forgotten. That happens sometimes when his father has been working in the greenhouse a lot. 

> Dandelion Fluff  
> Lambert, one of the Witchers that is part of the Choosing, brought me a few apple tree saplings they said were from near their primary keep. Well. They didn’t quite say it, their father, Vesemir, part of the ruling council of Witchers, told me when I came bursting in during the negotiations to tell Tains that someone had been in my private greenhouse. You know the one, mine and Marek’s.
> 
> I was rather embarrassed once I realized that Alfa and Tains weren’t alone in the room. I had completely forgotten it was the day the Witchers were to show up for the negotiations. Anyways, if any of the others are like that, you’ll have a hard time Choosing who to take as a spouse.   
> Jakub 

It looks like there was supposed to be other words, but they’re all smudged with soil and dirt, which answers why his father may not have been taking his meds like he normally should. He’s moderately sure they are notes on the apple saplings, cause his father would find those important for him to know. Or would be too excited not to share. Something of that nature anyways. It’s sometimes hard to tell.

Setting the letters down, he makes himself a quick and simple breakfast to eat while he reads through the last one. Since the other three letters are from his parents, he’s moderately sure that it will be from his last parent in his mum’s harem. 

> Dearest Julek,  
> I hope this letter finds you well. It was my intention to send it at the same time as the Official notification but it wasn’t quite ready when the post went out. I do hope that it gets to you before anything your idiot uncle might write, as he is a Fool in the highest forms. 
> 
> I sat in as the scribe during the negotiations, as I often do. It gave me plenty of time to observe and study the Witchers in attendance. More so, it allowed me to watch them when they didn’t think I was actually paying attention. I have included detailed notes on each person who was there, even though most are not part of the Selection, but as they are related to your Choices, it is best if you have as much information as I can provide for you. 
> 
> Also included is everything I could find on Witchers, marked whether True, False, Rumor, or Suggestion. There is quite a bit there, I had to go bother Cousin Amalia to get answers on some of it. Thankfully, when I explained _why_ I wanted the information, she decided to be even more helpful than expected. 
> 
> It really is handy having a Chaos user in the family, even if I don’t always get her.…

The rest of the letter rambles on about their family, close and distant, family friends, enemies, and the going on at court. There are several pages dedicated to the most recent songs she has heard. Along with a few different stories she thought he might find interesting. 

As promised, the last pages of the letter are not actually part of the letter. Instead they are detailed notes on every Witcher and School she could dig up, and charmed so that he can touch the page and have them expand onto the blank page included. 

Her note at the very end leaves he laughing until his chest hurts:

> Just remember Julek, even the truth can be layered like an onion. Make sure your Choice is based on your soil being right for the onion you wish to peel.


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert decides to pay Oxenfurt a visit to see the person that contract is for to finish the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's gonna be long, as I am doing blood work for the doctors and getting the well on my house fixed, so I am posting this early. Will answer reviews tonight on the previous chapter, and I appreciate all of you.
> 
> Aesthetic board: Aiden

Lambert’s POV

Strong arms loop around his waist, holding him close as he stands in the middle of a disaster zone of mostly humans. Why is he doing this to himself? He doesn’t have to be here, to be near any of these people. He’s not even required to be at the negotiations, as the so-called _spouse_ will be coming to the keep for the winter to make his choice if he doesn’t pick from those that attend the _Choosing._

It’s bullshit. Complete bullshit. 

He doesn’t understand _why_ one of them has to marry this man from Lettenhove. Why it has to be one of the heirs of the Schools, whatever that is supposed to mean. There’s no way he’d ever be considered for any leading positions within the School and Pack. Why he was told he is one of the heirs, he doesn’t know. 

It’s not like there’s any chance of him being chosen. He’s known as the asshole witcher, the prick, the one no one wants to get to know. There are a very limited amount of others, of any species, that he gets along with. 

“You’re overthinking,” Aiden whispers in his ear, the Cat’s arms tighten, chin resting on his shoulder. 

Snorting, he retorts, “You weren’t told you are a potential sacrificial lamb to some noble.” 

Snickering, his best friend and lover replies, “That’s because they asked who wished to take the role, and then limited it to five volunteers when several offered themselves up. Of course, that was after the competitions.”

Cats are well known for their competitions to determine who is a valid option for tasks. It’s also how they choose new instructors. To ensure that the best, both in ability and cunning, are the ones teaching the next generation. There’ve been some mixed results, but at least they were able to balance out the disaster made of the Grasses for several clowders, often referred to as the Emotionless Glaring and Emotional Glaring.

He opens his mouth to comment, not actually sure what he is going to say, but snaps his mouth shut, and peers at the stage where the graduates are starting to gather. There are twenty-seven of them in total, standing in a curved line behind the announcer. 

“Greetings everyone! Welcome to the Spring 1240 Oxenfurt University Graduation!” The man’s voice drones on and annoys him to the point where he is considering whether it would be a good idea to cast Igni or not at the stage. He can’t be the only person wanting to strangle the fool.

Instead of paying attention to the idiot talking, he looks over the different people standing on the stage, trying to determine which one is Julian, the man that one of them is supposed to marry. 

There are a few he can dismiss automatically, as they look nothing like any of the four parents. Then there’s some he’s dismissing because he recognizes them from various bars and taverns. 

“Why’d you leave apple tree saplings for him if not to court him?” Aiden asks as the first of the new bards starts squeaking, making him wonder if Somne would be appropriate and how much the others around him would notice. 

“One of us is going to be stuck with the human, might as well try and make it as painless as possible. If possible at all.” He retorts, leaning into Aiden and taking a deep breath to focus on his fellow witcher rather than everyone here. “Thank fuck,” he mutters as that bard finishes. 

His best friend cuckles against his ear, warm breath fanning over his cheek.

The next few are only moderately better. Really though, why are these people graduating? Or do humans just call them done at a certain age rather than ability level? Actually, that’d explain a lot he’s seen and heard over the years. That has to be it. 

He spots the Pankratz family, rather a lot of them actually, taking up a sizable section of the audience. 

Rather than pay attention to the bards, he watches the family that one of his brothers or cousins will be marrying into. 

The head of the family, matriarch he believes the word is, sits comfortably surrounded by her harem and their children. Her soft blue poppy eyes watch the going ons sharply, never truly straying from the stage even as she tracks the movements around her. Every inch of her is designed to display power without being an eye-sore, a feat most fail at. 

The other mother is a plump woman who smiles brightly and laughs joyfully when the children speak to her. She is affectionate in a way he remembers his own ma being years ago. 

He closes his eyes, taking a steadying breath. 

“You okay, Ognisty?” 

His chest tightens, warmth spreading outwards his core at the concern in Aiden’s voice. It’s nice having a lover who worries over him, particularly when he’s not one of the calmer, easier going witchers himself. 

“Lambert?”

Pressing back into his best friend’s chest, he nods, “Yeah, I am now. She reminds me of ma.” 

A soft kiss is pressed to just below the ear. He’s thankful there aren't any words, as he doesn’t know what he’d say in response. That’s not what he needs to be focusing on right now. 

“I don’t think that family is purely human,” Aiden murmurs as the family they are watching cheers —if the deafening roar that comes from them and makes their medallions hum softly could be called that— when a blue eyed man steps to the center of the stage with a lute. 

Julian’s the nineteenth up. There’s definitely something a bit more than human to him, not enough to make their medallions react, but enough to catch their attention. 

“I think you’re right,” he murmurs in response, listening to the ballad of love and freedom, of choosing what path to take, and the destiny that comes with. Julian’s relatively easy to listen to voice, and the song while complete bullshit, it is at least decent, particularly compared to the shit most the others were singing or reciting. “Let’s get out of here,” he suggests once the song is done, almost having to shout despite their sharp hearing to be heard over the family cheering for the now graduated bard. 

“Definitely!” Aiden agrees, letting go of his waist and grabbing his hand.

* * *

Jaskier’s POV

He spots the Witchers during Gregor’s horrible poem about war. At least, he’s moderately sure both are Witchers. Only one has the dual swords that he can see, but he suspects the other, the one holding Swords is just as much a Witcher if he goes by how many daggers he can spot. He can’t spot either’s eyes at this distance to see if they really have cat slit gold eyes like the rumors say. No matter, he’ll find out soon enough, since tomorrow he’s supposed to begin the Choosing process. 

Rather than watch the rest of the crowd or his family, he keeps his eyes on the pair. 

The one with the two swords is rather fetching. He’s got dark hair with auburn highlights that the sun glints off slicked back curls. At least, he’s fairly sure they’d be curls if not slicked. A well kept beard drawing attention to full lips. The black leathers of his armor are sleek, eye-catching with the white lamb’s wool and red shirt he can see peeking from the collar and where the outer layer is currently unfastened. 

How he leans into the other, that though, speaks volumes. 

They’re surrounded by people, and yet they manage to touch no one but each other. Two dangerous men, similar and different, standing in the crowd, watching the graduation. Are they here because of him or for some other reason? 

Mentally shaking his head, he turns his attention to studying the ones with daggers. 

Fluffy raven black hair shines in the sunlight. Dark brown skin, rich in color, equally warm and cool, depending on the light, contrasts beautifully with the dark blue vest and short white sleeves. Several belts and pouches are scattered across the outfit. Everything about the Dagger Witcher seems to highlight the fact he is lithe and built for speed. 

Finishing his song, he steps back, still watching the pair as they talk and then vanish into the crowd. They must have been here to watch him. Are they part of his choices or simply here to find out what he’s like? Graduation can’t be done soon enough! He really wants to discuss this, all of it, with his parents.


	3. Greeting Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetics board: Mama Tara.
> 
> It's been a long week, and I have not got as much done on the next few chapters as I want, though I am still making progress. I thank each of you that leaves comments or kudos, as that's what inspires me when I'm having a bad time of it. Sadly, that happens way too much. This new year started with a bit of a bang. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and look forward to any thoughts.

Jaskier’s POV

“We’re bards!” his entire graduating class cheers when the dean is done speaking and dismisses them. After working their arses off, they have finally finished their schooling and are now ready, at least in their own heads if not in fact, to travel the world or find places to be appointed. They’ve reached the beginning of their goal. 

Shaking his head, he congratulates a few of his friends, including Valdo, though he teases that one. It would be out of style if he didn’t, since they spent the last three years competing for the top placing in their class. Of course he got it, with Valdo being a close second, and their teaming up to make sure Varin was at the bottom of the class. 

He doesn’t pay attention to where the others go as he leaves the stage, making a beeline for his family. Grinning, he hurls himself off the last step, into his father’s waiting arms, and the bear hug he’s looked forward to since spotting that the entire clan is here. 

“Congratulations, Dandelion Fluff, you did it!” He gets squeezed again, “You’re amazing. The best one in the bunch. A real tarragon.”

It takes him a minute to remember that tarragon is used for ‘lasting interest’ and he smiles at the way his father uses plants to express his feelings. 

Chuckling, Mum Ali wraps her fingers around his arm, tugging lightly so his father will let go. “I’m proud of you, Jules, you’re going to be a wonderful bard. A tribute to our family. You’ll have to tell me of your inspiration for the song later.”

“Don’t hog him, Alfa!” Dad teases, blue eyes bright and full of mirth. 

Shaking her head, his mum gives him a hug, kisses his cheek, and remarks, “We can catch up tonight and over the next few days.”

He nods, wondering how the Choosing will go if they’re catching up, and decides he can do the catching up and the Choosing. Whoever he picks is going to need to understand how important his family is to him. They’re going to have a long life together probably, that includes the fact his family is relatively long lived as well. 

“I loved your song, Julek! It was wonderful and definitely the best done in the bunch! The one at the end needs to go read a book or two, better yet, get some life experience as his lack of any sort of real experience was definitely showing.” Mama Tara nods towards Valdo’s twin brother Varin, nose wrinkling as she does so. “I’d wager he’s the sort to steal others’ work and claim it as his own.”

“Yeah, there’ve been problems with the pratt before. I’ll tell you about it later,” he pauses, trying to remember all the letters he exchanged with Mama Tara over the last few years. “I might have mentioned it in a letter too.”

Mum Ali lets go of him as Dad pulls him into a quick hug, nose rubbing against his temple briefly, then shoves him at Mama Tara, who wraps her arms firmly around him and hugs him tight. 

She sniffs lightly at his shirt, rubbing her cheek against it as she mutters, “You grew again! Why are you so determined to be tall?”

The entire family with them chuckles, as Mama Tara is one of the shortest adults in the family, and it’s a running joke how all the kids are going to be taller than her when they’re done growing. 

“Can we get out of here? It’s too loud,” his youngest brother grumbles, covering his ears. 

“How about I show you to my favorite place to spend time?” he suggests as he steps out of Mama Tara’s grasp.

There’s a round of agreement from the family, so he loops his arm with his mum and mama’s, turning towards the music hall he found early on that most don’t like due to it being too close to the kitchen. It was part of the original university, though long since replaced by a much newer building. Personally he doesn’t understand what the problem with the heat in there is. It’s great to not need to worry about the cold when working in the winter months. Plus it’s right by the kitchens, so after endearing himself to the staff there, it became really simple to get extra food dropped off for him to enjoy as he worked into the night. 

“This is where I spend any time I’m not in class, the library, or practicing in front of crowds,” he tells his family as he leads them. “Now tell me about everything going on! The personal stuff, we’ll get to my Choosing later, first let’s talk about what I’ve missed while here!”

The hours bleed together as he spends time with his family, getting to reconnect with them. One of his favorite kitchen assistants, Marila, keeps them stocked with food and drink. He’ll have to make sure that she gets a bonus for everything she’s doing for him. 

By the time Mum Ali suggests they call for the wagons and carriages, it’s already well past midnight. 

Rather than go back to his small apartment, he catches a ride to the family estate with his siblings. He spends the time they’re in the wagon singing the younger ones to sleep on the pallets of blankets kept for that very purpose. 

In the morning he can see if the staff can fetch his stuff since he didn’t think to have them grab it while he was catching up with everyone. Thankfully, he already packed it after getting the initial letter. He wanted to be prepared for getting on the road if need be, since he isn’t certain how the Choosing is to go, since he is picking among Witchers. 

When they get to the house, he heads to his room, happy to see it hasn’t changed any since the last time he was here, before collapsing in bed. He’ll check in the morning to make sure none of his siblings or cousins did anything he missed, since pranks happen but for now, he’s got a comfortable nest to settle in and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments and kudos, even if the comment is simply "kudos" or on of the smiley faces. 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr [JaimiStoryTeller](https://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
